In mobile communications networks, information concerning mobile resource usage is typically maintained by mobile handsets, home-network nodes, visited-network nodes, and billing nodes using a variety of methods. For example, mobile handsets and/or network nodes may maintain information, such as location information, network identification information, quality of service (QoS) information, and resource usage information in various databases, applications, and messages. Examples of such information may include the identity of the serving network operator, number of airtime minutes used, number of SMS messages sent or received, total data sent or received, and so on.
One problem associated with conventional mobile networks is that resource utilization information for roaming subscribers is not easily obtainable by home network operators. It may be desirable for home networks to monitor resource utilization by mobile subscribers, particularly when roaming, in order to ensure proper billing by roaming network providers. More generally, there exists a need for billing verification by mobile network operators.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods and systems for verifying resource utilization in mobile communications networks.